Luke Skywalker (Star Wars)
Luke Skywalker is an Anchor of the Star Wars branch. A Jedi, and son of the infamous Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, brother of Leia Organa, Luke is a key figure in the rebellion against the Galactic Empire, and the restoration of the Jedi Order. Description Luke is typically a young man of nineteen when his Loops begin, dressed in the appropriate garb of a Tatooine moisture farmer. His hair is a light brown verging on blonde. He is typically clean-shaven. As a Jedi, Luke has been known to wear all black clothing, or traditional Jedi robes. After an encounter with his father in baseline, Luke's sword-hand is replaced with a mechanical prosthesis. In combat, Luke wields either his father's former lightsaber, or if that is lost one he built himself. The original has a bright blue blade, the later a bright green one. Personality wise, Luke is far more like his mother, preferring reason and negotiation towards more aggressive action. This is not to say Luke will not fight, he'd just rather avoid it. He is also calmer than his father, but steadfast toward his friends and family. History For the first several years of his life, Luke grew up on a moisture farm on the remote planet Tatooine, un-aware of his heritage. His uncle and aunt encouraged this attitude, telling Luke his father was the navigator of a spice freighter who died some years before. This changed when, by chance, the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, both once owned by Luke's parents, were bought by his uncle from the mercantile Jawas. The former was carrying a message from Leia Organa, intended to be delivered to the retired Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. From this, a sequence of events followed that resulted in Luke becoming embroiled in the struggle against the Empire, and a hero of the Rebellion. It also required him to fight his father, Darth Vader, though Luke eventually managed to redeem him. Luke began to loop at the start of the Star Wars loops, at the same time as his father, being more popular than his father with the wide variety of loopers and getting into far fewer misadventures. Over time, many of his friends and loved ones joined him as a looper, though his mother has been strangely absent. Abilities * Force: Like his father, Luke is incredibly strong in the Force, though not to the same extent as his father. It commands a greater-than-average set of reflexes, and basic intuition, the ability to influence the minds of others, and a wide array of other abilities. * Pilot: Again, like Anakin, Luke is an incredibly skilled pilot, having been since his youth spent piloting T-16s through the infamous Beggar's Canyon. This is helped by his Force-honed reflexes, and in time he has learned to use many other machines as well. * Lightsaber skills * Combination Attacks: Luke has the ability to combine loop powers, such as The Force and Senjutsu Chakra. * Chakra: Luke has been shown to be able to use Chakra based abiltiies, among them Sage Mode. Category:Anchor Category:Faraway Galaxy